Dear, Friend
by Radar Neptunus
Summary: "Siapa yang butuh Hinata kalau ada kau di sampingku?" Tanya Tsukishima dengan seringai dan mengacak rambut Yamaguchi santai. Yamaguchi Tadashi. Enam belas tahun, tak keberatan menunggu Tsukishima Kei berpaling padanya. Cover is not mine. RnR?


Yamaguchi berjalan pelan. Kaki kurusnya yang kenyang akan latihan berat di _gym _klub voli SMA Karasuno kelelahan menyangga badan lunglainya. Matahari seperti biasa, membiaskan cahaya oranye di atas kota Miyaji. Jalanan menuju rumahnya terasa asing—bukan karena ia telah melewati jalan yang salah. Hanya saja semua yang ia lakukan terasa asing tanpa pemuda pirang yang tinggi badannya jauh melebihi dirinya. Tsukishima Kei meninggalkan lubang besar di hati Yamaguchi semenjak dia menyukai seseorang.

* * *

><p><strong>Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi<strong>

**Dear, Friend © Radar Neptunus**

**Pairing: tsukiyama. onesided!yamaguchi. kagehina.**

**Warnings: pendek. gaje. absurd. typo(s). sho-ai. OOC. dll. Dedicated for dumbshn.**

_**I take no profits of making this fic. Just for fun.**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear, Friend.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku menyukai Hinata."<em>

_Yamaguchi yang sedang meminum jus kotak di sebelah Tsukishima pun terdiam. Ia tak salah dengar, kan?_

"_Aku tahu ini tidak normal. Tapi aku rasa aku menyukainya." Lanjutnya. Yamaguchi kebingungan, ekspresi seperti apa yang harus ia berikan sekarang pada lelaki di sampingnya?_

"_Err … Hinata Shoyo?" Yamaguchi memberanikan diri bertanya. Memastikan pernyataan sahabat pirangnya._

"_Hn." Tsukishima menjawab pertanyaan Yamaguchi dengan santai. Ia tak sadar tangan pemuda berambut cokelat di sebelahnya meremas kuat kotak jus kosong di tangannya._

"_Jadi apa yang akan Tsukki lakukan pada Hinata?" Yamaguchi tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Tsukishima yang langsung ditepis pemuda tinggi itu._

"_Tidak ada." Jawab Tsukishima singkat. Yamaguchi mengerutkan dahi._

"_He, jangan begitu Tsukki. Bagaimana kalau kucomblangkan kau dengan Hinata?" tanpa sadar Yamaguchi berkata terlalu banyak untuk menutupi kesedihannya, namun Tsukishima memberikan reaksi yang berbeda dengannya yang biasa._

"_Boleh juga idemu." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk pelan. Yamaguchi hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya—headphone di lehernya masih bertengger manis, dan pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan._

_Sejak saat itu, Yamaguchi menyadari Tsukishima tidak akan pernah melihat ke arahnya._

* * *

><p>"<em>Ne<em>, Tsukki~ Ayo ke _gym_. Semua _senpai _sudah menunggu, tuh!" ucap Yamaguchi sambil berjalan mendekati Tsukishima. Tsukishima masih duduk tenang di bangkunya tanpa menjawab ajakan pemuda bermata sipit itu.

"Tsukki~" Yamaguchi menggoyang bahu Tsukishima, berharap si tiang listrik segera berdiri dan memenuhi perkataannya tadi.

"Aku tidak masuk hari ini, kau mau ke klub kan? Kuantar, aku juga akan meminta ijin Daichi-_san_." Tsukishima berdiri dan segera menenteng tasnya. Yamaguchi menatap Tsukishima sejenak.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Yamaguchi yang juga segera mengambil tasnya dan menyusul Tsukishima berjalan keluar kelas.

"Si _chibi _itu sedang sakit." Jawab Tsukishima enteng. Yamaguchi hanya mampu mengedipkan mata. Ah, Hinata, ya.

"Tsukki akan ke rumahnya?" Tanya Yamaguchi lagi. Tsukishima mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke lawan bicaranya. Tetap berjalan dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Mungkin Tsukki bisa memberi Hinata sesuatu? Dia sedang sakit, kan?" Tanya Yamaguchi lagi. Masih dengan senyum cerah andalannya, lelaki polos itu berhasil menutupi kesedihannya.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu kau duluan saja ke _gym_. Aku ingin ke toko swalayan. _Jaa_." Tsukishima mengangkat tangannya seraya melangkah cepat meninggalkan Yamaguchi yang masih mematung.

Punggung lebar sahabatnya terasa makin jauh dari jangkauannya.

* * *

><p>"Tsukki, ayo mampir ke—"<p>

"Yamaguchi, aku sedang sibuk. Ajak saja yang lain."

"Oh, oke. Tapi kenapa semalam tidak membalas emailku?"

"Sudah tidur."

"Hei, Tsu—"

"Apa?" suara dingin Tsukishima membuat Yamaguchi terdiam.

Yamaguchi tak tahan lagi. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menuntut apapun dari sahabat satu-satunya itu, tapi kenapa Hinata Shoyo berani merenggut semuanya? Merenggut waktu Tsukishima, perhatian Tsukishima, dan yang terparah—perasaan Tsukishima.

"T-tidak, _gomen_, Tsukki." Yamaguchi masih mencoba bersikap biasa, menenangkan hatinya yang teriris akibat sikap dingin Tsukishima. Ia pun kembali ke bangkunya—menggeret dan mendudukinya. Yamaguchi duduk di belakang Tsukishima. Dari tempatnya, ia dapat memandang punggung sahabatnya itu dengan leluasa.

'Mungkin Tsukishima gagal paham—atau dia sendiri yang tak mengerti perasaannya?

* * *

><p>Lama Yamaguchi merenung. Di kamar sederhananya, ia sibuk berguling di atas kasur. Ia masih memakai seragam sekolah, enggan menggantinya. Ajakan makan malam dari ibunya pun ia tolak setelah dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari sang ibu.<p>

"Apa aku … menyukai Tsukki?" bisikinya pada diri sendiri. Namun secepat kilat Yamaguchi menepuk dahinya keras-keras.

"Mana mungkin! Aku kan normal!" desis Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi merubah posisi tidurnya—menghadap tembok kamarnya yang dingin. Mencoba memejamkan mata, namun gagal.

Yamaguchi kelelahan menahan perasaannya sendiri dan bertekad mengatakan hal konyol ini pada Tsukishima besok.

* * *

><p>Sesaat setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Yamaguchi tanpa tendeng aling langsung menyeret tubuh besar Tsukishima dan meninggalkan tas sekolah mereka di kelas. Menyeret seorang Tsukishima juga memerlukan tenaga dan pikiran ekstra bagi Yamaguchi.<p>

"Hoi, mau kau bawa kemana aku?" protes Tsukishima. Dia melempar tatapan dingin khasnya, namun kali ini Yamaguchi tak memedulikannya.

"Sudahlah, Tsukki diam saja." Dikatai seperti itu, mulut Tsukishima mengoceh tak jelas, tentu saja mengumpat sahabat kecilnya dengan ejekan-ejekan ala Tsukishima Kei.

Beberapa saat setelah diseret Yamaguchi, akhirnya mereka sampai di atap sekolah. Yamaguchi menarik napas, mengumpulkan keberanian. Sebentar lagi jalan cerita hidupnya mungkin akan berubah. Mungkin saja persahabatannya dengan Tsukishima juga akan berubah setelah ini—entah positif atau negatif, Yamaguchi tak mau peduli lagi.

Yang penting dia harus mengatakannya … sekarang.

"He, si cebol?" suara rendah Tsukishima mengganggu konsentrasi Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi masih _loading_, sementara yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh dengan tatapan kesal.

"Siapa yang kau sebut cebol, Tuan Tiang Listrik!?" kedutan mulai muncul di dahi si cebol—Hinata Shoyo yang juga berada di atap sekolah. Tsukishima menyeringai dan melirik pada Yamaguchi yang masih saja gagal paham.

"Terima kasih sudah memilihkan tempat yang cocok. Setelah ini kutraktir sepuasmu." Bisik Tsukishima, tepat di telinga pemuda yang berhiaskan jerawat di pipinya, namun ia masih saja terdiam.

Tsukishima mulai tak beres—seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan.

"Tentu saja kau, _chibi_." Ucap Tsukishima angkuh dengan tatapan mata mengejek. Hinata tampak menahan ledakan emosi—dan segera saja ia tumpahkan lewat kata-kata pedas.

"Belum pernah ditinju, hah?" Hinata memajukan bibirnya, mengerucut jelek—persis Kageyama. Tsukishima memandang remeh.

"Aku berani bertaruh pukulanmu tidak akan berefek apapun padaku." Jawab Tsukishima begitu entengnya. Ia menyeringai melihat Hinata kehilangan kata-kata, mukanya memerah penuh amarah. Namun Hinata segera membuang muka.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu di sini. Pergi." Usir Hinata sambil membelakangi Tsukishima dan melipat tangan—dengan raut wajah mirip Kageyama. Tsukishima mengernyitkan dahi.

"Hah?" dia menaikkan sebelah alisnnya. Tidak terima diusir begitu saja, Tsukishima melangkah dengan tenang menghampiri Hinata yang sepertinya tidak sadar akan keberadaan pemuda jangkung itu.

"Aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali." Desis Tsukishima tepat di belakang Hinata, ia sedikit menunduk untuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan pemuda pendek itu. Tsukishima menyipitkan mata—berpikir sekali lagi apakah makhluk oranye di depannya pantas mendapatkan pengakuan darinya. Hinata melongo saat berbalik badan melihat Tsukishima dengan tatapan mau-kau-apakan-aku.

Tsukishima melupakannya. Yamaguchi merasakan dadanya disesaki perasaan sakit. Pemuda itu menunduk, perlahan dia mengambil langkah mundur tanpa melihat sekitar. Secepatnya dia ingin meninggalkan tempat ini. Helaian cokelatnya pun menutupi pandangannya.

"Aku … " itu suara Tsukishima—dan Yamaguchi tak mau mendengar apapun lagi.

"BRUK!"

"_Itte_, _na!_ Apa yang kau lakukan sih, Yamaguchi!?" suara berat nan seram mengagetkan Yamaguchi—juga Hinata dan Tsukishima. Yamaguchi tergagap hendak menjelaskan dan meminta maaf tetapi belum sempat ia mengeluarkan suara, Hinata berteriak riang.

"Oi, Kageyama!" panggil Hinata sambil melambai-lambai dan segera berlari ke arah Kageyama yang mendecih di depan pintu atap sekolah. Saat Hinata sudah di depannya, Kageyama merangkul—bukan, mencekiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah, Hinata _boke!_?" ucap Kageyama kejam. Hinata mengaduh kesakitan namun tak dapat disembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

Yamaguchi menatap dua manusia itu dengan _horror_. Yamaguchi bisa menangkap secuil nada khawatir di suara Kageyama. Tolong, seseorang. Yamaguchi ingin segera bangun kalau kalau dia sedang tertidur dan bermimpi sekarang.

"Untung hari ini latihan voli diliburkan! Coba bayangkan reaksi Daichi-_san _kalau kita terlambat!" Kageyama masih saja memarahi Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya mengerutkan dahi dan mengangkat bahu.

"Kalian pacaran?" Tanya Tsukishima tiba-tiba. Kageyama dan Hinata menegang. Menoleh ke arah Tsukishima dengan gerakan patah-patah, mereka memberinya tatapan horor.

"Yang benar saja!" ucap keduanya berbarengan. Hinata menuding-nuding tak sopan ke wajah Kageyama, sedangkan Kageyama memberikan _death glare _terbaik yang ia miliki ke pemuda oranye di depannya.

"Sepertinya sudah jelas." Gumam Tsukishima. Dia berjalan dengan tenang melewati Hinata dan Kageyama yang saling berpandangan.

Yamaguchi masih melongo—seseorang, bantu dia.

Saat Tsukishima menggenggam kenop pintu atap sekolah—hendak membukanya, ia sempatkan menoleh ke arah sahabat kecilnya.

"Ayo, Yamaguchi. Jangan membuatku menunggu."

* * *

><p>Hari demi hari berjalan normal seperti biasanya bagi Yamaguchi. Seperti biasa, dia berangkat latihan di <em>gym <em>klub voli dengan Tsukishima. Latihan kali ini tampaknya cukup berat karena Daichi-_san _sedang bersemangat—walau harus menerima tatapan khawatir dari Sugawara-_san_.

Yamaguchi memutuskan berlatih _passing _sendiri. Ia berusaha mengontrol bola voli tetap pada ketinggian seharusnya. Terus begitu selama beberapa menit hingga suara yang sangat dikenalnya merusak konsentrasi.

"Mau berlatih _passing _denganku?" Tsukishima tak mengacuhkan jawaban dari Yamaguchi dan langsung memungut bola di dekat jangkauannya. Setelah membanting bola ke lantai beberapa kali, Tsukishima memulai _passing_nya dengan santai.

Mereka berlatih tanpa adanya percakapan yang berarti, hanya terkadang diselingi, "ah, bolanya—" atau "pertahankan kuda-kudamu.".

Tak terasa langit kota Miyaji sudah berganti menjadi hamparan bintang-bintang saat semua anggota tim voli laki-laki SMA Karasuno menyelesaikan latihan mereka.

Mereka mengobrol seru tentang pertandingan musim panas yang akan mereka hadapi dalam waktu dekat. Satu persatu anak mulai berpisah dari rombongan dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing—hal ini juga berlaku bagi dua pemuda ini. Yang hanya berjalan berdua karena rumah mereka searah, namun berbeda arah dengan rombongan tim voli yang lain.

Yamaguchi merasa tak nyaaman, ia kehilangan suaranya untuk sekedar mengobrol ringan. Tsukishima masih anteng berjalan di sebelahnya dan Yamaguchi perlu sedikit mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi wajah sahabatnya.

Tetap tenang, seperti Tsukishima Kei yang ia sukai.

"Hei, Tsukki." Yamaguchi memberanikan mengajak berbicara. Tsukishima melirik Yamaguchi, dan Yamaguchi tahu apa artinya.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu pada Hinata?" Yamaguchi bertanya, suaranya berubah lirih. Yamaguchi dengan bodohnya berusaha menyakiti hatinya sendiri. Bagaimana jika Tsukishima masih saja menyukai Hinata walau si oranye sudah memiliki Kageyama?

Hening. Tsukishima tak langsung menjawab. Yamaguchi tak sabaran dan membuka mulut lagi—hendak menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Baga—"

"Diamlah, kau berisik sekali, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima memutar lehernya ke samping, memperdengarkan suara 'krek krek' dari leher Tsukishima. Yamaguchi mengernyit, ia hendak protes namun semua kalimat-kalimat protesnya menguap saat telapak tangan besar Tsukishima mendarat di puncak kepalanya dan mengelusnya singkat.

"Siapa yang butuh Hinata kalau ada kau di sampingku?" Tanya Tsukishima dengan seringai dan mengacak rambut Yamaguchi santai.

Yamaguchi Tadashi. Enam belas tahun, tak keberatan menunggu Tsukishima Kei berpaling padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin—dengan tidak elit.<strong>

A/N: Hai semua! Salam kenal, saya baru saja terjun di fandom Haikyuu! dan belum sempat membaca serial _manga_nya sama sekali. *kicked*

Fic absurd ini saya dedikasikan untuk **dumbshn** yang baru saja memulai debutnya di fandom sebelah. Semoga berhasil!

A/NN: Mind to review? *dibuang*


End file.
